


Ty's letter to Kit during TWP

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Ty expresses his feelings for Kit in his own way.





	Ty's letter to Kit during TWP

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this technically isn't a fanfiction, It's a letter. However I was having major kitty feelings the other day and I noticed something. When ever most people talk about kitty they only talk about Kit's feelings for Ty and Kit's POV. Well as much as I love Kit, my autistic gay ass isn't having any of that. 
> 
> So here's Ty's POV. Enjoy.

Dear Kit. 

I'm writing this letter to you, despite the fact that you're back in LA, because I honestly don't think I could ever tell you any of this in person. As you know, I am not very good with words, and if I tried to say any of this in front of you, I worry that I would lose focus or become too anxious to get the proper words out. 

Essentially, I am writing this letter to you because the other day Julian brought something to my attention that I wanted to share with you. I know that people occasionally struggle with interpreting my emotions, but you always seemed to understand me perfectly. At least until now.

The other day Julian informed me that it is possible that you don't actually know how I feel about you. He seemed to think that it's the reason you left. If that's true, then I am sorry. I thought I had made it clear. I thought I was making it obvious how much I care about you. But I guess I wasn't.

I know that you have been alone for most of your life. Abandoned and neglected. You never recieved the love you so rightly deserve from your father, or from anyone. If I was better with words, perhaps I could tell you how horrible that makes me feel. But I need you to understand something now. You are not alone. You haven't been alone since the day we first met. I just didnt know how to tell you. I thought I could just show you.

So I asked you to hold me, to wrap your arms around me because I didn't know how to tell you that I felt safer with you then I ever had my whole life. I included you in my personal thoughts and feelings as I told you about my passions. I did this because even though I hadn't known you for very long, I trusted you. I still trust you Kit. 

However, I suppose that after all that you've been through you need more then that. You need me to be honest with you now more then ever. I want you to know that I love you Christopher Herondale. More then anything else I have ever known. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that day on the beach. With everything that was happening regarding Livvy it was just too overwhelming. I couldn't think beyond my fear of losing her forever. So I hurt you that day and I understand why you couldn't stay. But for what it's worth I'm glad you found your family. You seem very happy together and that's all I have ever wanted. 

So you can do whatever you would like with this information. You don't have to forgive me and it is alright if you no longer feel the same way. I just need you to remember these words. I need you to know with absolute certainty that it's the truth. 

I love you Kit. I love you.

Yours,

Ty.


End file.
